Stormy Skies
by Sterlin
Summary: A strange girl visits the seven, stirring up memories and secrets from the past.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Magnificent Seven characters; I only own Leslie, her horse, and the Karlens. Everyone else is property of.whoever they're property of now. I don't own the toys or toybox, I just like to play ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One: The Locket

It was a fairly normal and quiet day at Four Corners. The weather was fair, although it had poured the night before. The bar was crowded due to the fact that it was incredibly muddy outside. At a table near the window, three men sat talking and drinking whisky. Suddenly a wooden vehicle rolled into town, catching the attention of a long brown-haired man.  
  
"Hey Chris, was there a coach supposed t'come in today?" Vin Tanner, a brown haired tracker, asked the black-clothed man sitting next to him. He peered out the window of the bar and shook his head.  
  
"Not that I know of," Chris Larabee replied quietly, standing up. To Vin, that meant that this was some unforeseen arrival. Vin also stood up, motioning to their friend Buck Wilmington to follow.  
  
The coach's door swung open as the three men reached the door. A girl of about 17 or 18 years old climbed out, then closed the door slightly. Her light brownish blond hair gleamed in the sunlight. She was dressed in a long peach dress. The three men watched as she began talking to another person inside the coach. The windows had heavy curtains over them, and from where they were standing the men couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Now, don't you worry, Nanna, I'll be alright here," The girl drawled in a soft Southern accent. The other person in the coach, presumably her Nanna, must've said something else, for the girl paused before talking again. "Of course I remember everything you told me. Nanna, do you really think I'd forget what he looks like?" the girl drawled. Vin couldn't help but noticing a hurt edge cut in on her steady voice.  
  
The girl nodded a few times and sighed. "No Nanna, I don't think you should come. It would be for the worst, I'm sure of it." Finally the girl waved and said goodbye. She lifted her luggage and stepped away as the coach rolled away. Buck walked over to her.  
  
"May I help you with those?" he asked politely. The girl turned around and smiled warmly.  
  
"Of course, my fine gentleman," she laughed. "But I may warn you, I don't travel lightly." The girl laughed again as Buck lifted the luggage and had to put it down again. "Maybe I should help you there," she said, easily lifting one of her bags.  
  
"Buck, are you sure you can manage those?" Chris asked with a small grin. Buck put the bags down on the wooden porch.  
  
"How long...can..she..be..staying..for?" Buck said, gasping for breath. Vin even chuckled at that one. The girl hoisted the bag she was carrying up onto a barrel, watching the coach roll totally out of sight.  
  
"Finally! I was afraid that Nanna would change her mind and decide to come with me," the girl laughed. "I'm sure you men wouldn't appreciate that much." she said, smiling at them. Vin noticed that even though she still had her southern accent, she sounded less proper and more like a normal kid; even more like one of them.  
  
"Well now, your Nanna can't be all that bad," Buck said.  
  
"Oh, she's always nice to me. But you have to learn how to deal with her," the girl said softly, smiling. "She always tried to bring me up as a proper young lady, but she ended up making me one quarter proper, one quarter tomboy, and...." her voice slowly drained off. Vin saw her hand go up to a small silver locket around her neck, and realized that they probably shouldn't ask what the other two quarters were. He nudged Chris, and Chris caught on, but unfortunately Buck didn't.  
  
"Well now, young lady, you don't seem like half a women to me? I mean, if you can lift things that I can't, there must be another half to you. What are the other two quarters?" he queried. The girl smiled slightly and looked down.  
  
"I suppose that I'm one quarter my mother and one quarter my father. Although my Nanna didn't really accept me taking after my father at first, she's learned to appreciate it more than anything else now," the girl answered. There was a slight pause before anyone spoke again.  
  
"Well Miss...." Vin started.  
  
"Leslie. But please, don't call me Miss Leslie, I get enough of that at home," Leslie said politely. "And, if you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Larabee. Chris Larabee," Chris said, tipping his hat.  
  
"Buck Wilmington at your service, Leslie," Buck said, bowing grandly. Leslie laughed and curtsied at him.  
  
"My name's Vin. Vin Tanner," Vin said quietly, leaning against the wall. He gave Leslie that characteristic smile of his, and she smiled back.  
  
"Well, it's mighty nice meeting you fine gentlemen," Leslie said, her proper character taking over.  
  
"Okay, Leslie. If you'll follow me, I'll bring you t'our boarding house where you can get a room. How long will you be staying again?" Vin asked. Leslie furrowed her brow and frowned.  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't even know! Nanna and I never set a date, she said that I would write her when I wanted to come home," Leslie said. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, not at all," Vin said, picking up one of the bags. "Just follow me." Leslie picked up another bag, and Chris grabbed the third one, smiling at Buck.  
  
"Maybe you had better sit this one out, Buck," Chris said. Buck stuck out his tounge but sat down on a barrel, still breathing hard. He watched as the two men and Leslie entered the boarding house. Just before he walked in, Chris suddenly put the luggage down, and turned to Buck, giving him a pained expression. Buck just laughed as Chris picked up the bag again and continued into the building.  
  
*******  
  
Up in Leslie's new room, Vin stood watching as she unpacked her things. Chris had gone back to the bar after he dropped off the bag.  
  
"So...Leslie, I heard you were looking for someone," Vin asked, not accustomed to saying Miss yet. She nodded her head and glanced out the window.  
  
"Yeah. I heard my father had taken up residence in this town. I figured that this would be the best place to look for him," she said. Suddenly her glance caught something outside the window, and she sighed. "If I ever get to him though....that's another question."  
  
"Well, I'll be glad t'help you out. That is, if you don't mind telling me his name," Vin offered. Leslie looked up, alarmed.  
  
"Oh no! Please, don't do anything. I know you only mean for the best, but it would be too much of a shock for my dad coming from you," Leslie said frantically, then suddenly quieted. She knew she had said too much. Vin was about to say something when a shout came from downstairs.  
  
"Hey! Look at that horse!" someone shouted. Leslie and Vin hurried to the window, and Leslie could see a dark black horse gallop towards town.  
  
"Oh, Ace!" Leslie half shouted, half whined. Before Vin could say anything, she ran out of the room.  
  
*******  
  
Chris watched as Leslie ran out into the street. He saw the stallion come galloping into the street, and Chris stood up quickly. But before he could do anything, Leslie had planted her feet in the ground. Putting her hand on her hips, she frowned.  
  
"Ace! Whoa!" she shouted. The black horse stopped in front of her and put his head down guiltily. "You're not supposed to be here!" she exclaimed. Sighing, she checked him over. "Now, what have you done with Jeremy?" she asked the horse, frowning. He snorted and pawed the ground. "If I didn't love you so much I would....argh!" Leslie exclaimed.  
  
"Miss! Miss!" someone shouted. Leslie sighed, turned and gave Chris a pained look, then turned around.  
  
"Hi Mark. Where's Jeremy?" Leslie asked the brown haired servant patiently. The jumpy man shrugged.  
  
"He saw some old friends and...and went t-to visit them. He said I could ride Ace the rest of the way," Mark explained.  
  
"Well, I hope Jeremy doesn't get himself killed," Leslie said with a worried expression. "He doesn't have a lot of friends outside of home."  
  
"Don't worry Miss, he'll be alright. Now, if you want, I can take Ace back to the coach," Mark said. Leslie shook her head, taking the reins.  
  
"No Mark, that's alright. You'll never catch them now. I'll keep them here. Why don't you hang around a bit?" Leslie said, leading Ace over to Chris. "Chris, would you be able to help me get a nice silent place to keep Ace while I'm here?" Leslie asked quietly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," he said, grinning at her. She grinned back, and allowed Chris to lead Ace to the barn. As Vin watched from the doorway of the boarding house, Leslie saw someone in the bar and stiffened. Her hand went up to the locket that hung around her neck and she whirled and ran to the boarding house. She glanced at Vin as she passed, but quickly looked down and ran up to her room, locking the door. Vin leaned against the boarding house's doorway frame, giving a curious look up to her room. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Truth

Leslie lay just outside the bar, on top of a bale of hay. She had changed out of her dress and was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a shirt. Staring hard in the dark, she was writing a letter in a small book, when she heard soft footsteps behind her.  
  
"Well, Mr. Tanner, creeping up on a girl like that is liable to get one's self shot," she stated. Vin laughed and sat down beside her.  
  
"I almost thought you were Casey," he said, before realizing that Leslie had no idea who Casey was. "Never mind, you'll be introduced to her soon enough. I just came t'see if you wanted t'go into the bar and meet the guys," Vin said. Leslie looked up at the stars.  
  
"Guys? What guys?" Leslie asked nonchalantly.  
  
"The other six of us. You see, me and a few other guys were hired t'protect this town. You've already met Chris and Buck, but there's still Josiah, Nathan, JD, and Ezra," Vin said, glancing at Leslie.  
  
"Oh...oh, I don't think that would be a good idea," she stuttered, seeming flustered. Vin sighed, realizing that his suspicions were correct.  
  
"You're hiding something from us, Leslie. I don't mean t'offend you at all, but I'll reckon that your name isn't even Leslie. And, I'll reckon that your father is one of the one's previously mentioned," Vin said gently. "I don't want t'pressure you, but if you will, tell me....is Leslie your real name?" he asked. She shook her head violently, holding back tears. "Will you tell me what it is?" he asked gently.  
  
"I..I can't. You'll tell him," she said shakily. Vin shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss, usually I don't keep things from the others, but this time I'll make an acception," Vin said. The girl looked into his eyes, and Vin saw a flicker of trust in them. But before she said anything, she turned away. "If you don't want t'tell me then, I might as well be on my way," Vin said. "Night Miss," he said, tipping his hat. As he got up to walk away, he heard the girl take a shaky but sure breath.  
  
"My name's Anabelle, Mr. Tanner. Anabelle Standish."  
  
*******  
  
A few hours later, Vin and Anabelle had saddled up and were headed out of town. Anabelle hadn't said much since she had told Vin her name, but he saw that she looked much more content and comfortable on horseback. She was patting Ace and occasionally whispering in his ear.  
  
Once they were a good deal away from town, Vin turned to Anabelle. "Do you want t'talk?" he asked. Anabelle shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I came here all gung-ho about seeing father again, but now I seem to have chickened out. He has his own life here," she sadly.  
  
"Yes, but you are part of his life. Hell, you should be his life. You shouldn't have t;live with your Nanna....which I assume is Maude," Vin said strongly, grimacing at the remembrance of Maude. Anabelle smiled a bit.  
  
"Yup, that's my Nanna. I know she's always a pain here, so I convinced her not to come," she said. "Still, Nanna's not always like that at home. I mean, sure, she is a con-artist, but she always made sure that I was taken care of." Anabelle halted her horse and dismounted. "If you don't mind Vin, I'd like to stop here," she said, tying Ace to a tree.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way Anabelle, but I'm not sure Ezra will be the perfect father for you. For that matter, I doubt any one of us would," Vin said, dismounting.  
  
"I know he may not seem like it. I'm also pretty sure he isn't. But I know it hurt him to leave me, and he was a rather good father before he did. He still is," Anabelle said softly, a sense of sorrow in her voice.  
  
"Why did he leave you?" Vin asked quietly, then reprimanded himself. "Sorry, that probably wasn't one of the nicest questions," he said. Anabelle laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't mind," she said. "If you don't mind listening, I'll tell you the whole story. I know you won't tell anyone. From what Nanna's told me, you usually don't say much at all, so I'm a little surprised at your coming out here with me and all that," Anabelle laughed once more. Vin smiled and blushed.  
  
"I always try t'help a lady in need, and at the time you seem like a lady in need," he said with his small smile, leaning against the tree next to Anabelle. She smiled softly at him.  
  
"That I am. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I'd be able to confront my father without some help," Anabelle confessed. "So, you want to hear about my parents," she said. It was more of a statement than a question, but Vin nodded his head anyway. "Okay, here goes nothing," Anabelle sighed.  
  
*******  
  
"My mother and father lived together back in a rather large house in Georgia. Mr father was a changed man back then. The day he met my mother, Christa, he swore he would give up his old ways of gambling and con artistry. Of course, you can see he never quite managed to give all that up completely, but he was much better back when my mother was around.  
  
"Oh, my mother was a wonderful woman. She taught my father how to live life to it's fullest. If it weren't for her, my father would not be the man he his today. You see, Nanna did teach him how to be a con artist early on, before she realized how much wrong she would be doing. My mother taught him how to trust and to love. Without her, he might not still be alive today.  
  
"My father used to say that the day they had me was the most wonderful day of his life. When I was young, we used to play out on the field behind the house. Tag, hide and go seek, you name it. I even made his play dress up and he had tea parties with me," Anabelle laughed at this memory. "It was always fun when daddy was home. Life at the house would be so happy. Of course, he worked then, at a newspaper. He was a writer. It was fine for him then, but he would never be able to do it now. I seem to have picked up where he left off.  
  
"Anyway, off track there. My father was a real gem. He would never let anything hurt his little girl. He taught me to ride, read, write, fish, swim...he taught everything that my mother didn't. There wasn't much my mama didn't teach me, but my father made sure I knew everything.  
  
"It may come as a shock to you, but he refused to teach me about con artistry. What I now know I learned from Nanna. My father did teach me a little bit about cards, but he never really got into gambling. Still, I knew quite a bit about a deck.  
  
"When I was five years old, there was a horrible storm. I still remember it to this day....I had been sitting out in the tree behind the house. Suddenly the air thickened and the sky turned dark, almost green in color. My father came running outside and pulled me out of the tree. He told me to run down to the basement and stay there.  
  
"There was lightening and thunder for hours. My mother and father came down fifteen minutes into the storm, having secured the house and barn. There was nothing we could do but wait. Wait we did. After what seemed like days the storm appeared to die down. My mother and father went upstairs to see what the damage was. They didn't get to stay too long.  
  
"You see, there was a tornado in the area. It was too far away for my parents to notice, inside what was left of the house and all. The tornado didn't do most of the damage, but the wind caused a tree to fall on the house. My mother was struck, and was cut severely by a branch.  
  
"My father took my mother downstairs, and we all managed to survive the night. But when it was over, there was virtually nothing left of the house....even the money was gone from our personal vault. I didn't know what that meant at first. I only realized that my mother was dying.  
  
"She died the next day....she just had too many injuries. Before she died, she gave me this locket," Anabelle said, once again touching the locket around her neck. "In it are pictures of my parents. That was the only treasure she could give me. She promised me that she would always be here with me...inside the locket. I never took it off after she told me that. Although I was horribly sad that she was gone, I was also somewhat glad because I knew she would always be here with me like she promised.  
  
"Unfortunately she couldn't do anything to help ease my fathers pain. Aside from me, he had lost everything....even the money. He was past bankruptcy; every day he was becoming more and more in debt. He started drinking and gambling again. But he knew he could no longer care for me properly. He called my great aunt and asked her to take me in. I loved my great aunt, but she lived in Wisconsin. It was so far from the home I knew and loved. It was so far from my father. But I knew that he had his own problems to solve, and that I would be a burden to him.  
  
"My father gave me Ace here as a parting gift. Ace of Spades....the card of death, yet my fathers favorite card. Ace and his namesake remind me of my dad in so many ways.  
  
"As I was leaving, my father called out, telling me that one day I had to find him, let him be dead or alive. It was then when I realized I may never see him again. At first I was mad, but as the train pulled away from the station, I turned, and saw my father kneeling on the platform, sobbing. I have never seen him cry in public. Hell, I'd only seen him cry once before-- when my mother died. Then I saw how much he was giving up...he was giving the only thing left in his life....just so I could lead a fairly normal life of my own," Anabelle said. Her eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"I'll never be able to make him like the man he used to be. I'm just hoping that my appearence won't hurt him at all. After all, I'm basically memories myself," Anabelle sighed and closed her eyes, indicating that she was done talking for the night. Vin sat in silence, as he had been doing since she began speaking. His heart filled with sorrow for this young girl, and for the first time he realized what pain Ezra had been hiding from the other six. He only hoped that he would be able to help bring Anabelle to her father.  
  
*******  
  
Anabelle woke after only a few hours of sleep to find Vin awake and alert sitting beside her. The sky was still dark, and she could hear the horses shifting in their sleep. Vin looked over at her and smiled. "Tired?" he asked. She stretched and shook her head.  
  
"Nope, just a little hungry," Anabelle said, standing up. "Hmmm....it's a little late for dinner and a little early for breakfast; how do you feel about a midnight snack?" she said, looking for some animal to catch.  
  
"Sure," Vin said simply, a little surprised that Anabelle wasn't more upset by what was happening. She turned around to see the look on his face.  
  
"I really think talking helped me a lot. I realized that I can't do anything about the past....maybe I can do something about the future," Anabelle said. As she looked at Vin though, she seemed to break down before his eyes. Suddenly she ran to him and knelt down in front of his sitting figure. "Oh, please, Mr. Tanner, I know you don't like my father that much, but please, please, help us get back together again! I'm afraid to face him in public, I don't know what his reaction will be. Can you help me get him alone?" Anabelle asked, grabbing Vin's hand. "Please?" Vin was a little startled by how vulnerable Anabelle looked, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"I sure will, ma'am. I'll do everything in my power to reunite you two," he said, although he was wondering just how gullible Ezra would be. Getting him alone to see Anabelle would be hard.  
  
Anabelle smiled and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you Mr. Tanner," she said, regaining her composure. "Now, how about that snack?" she said, her eyes penetrating the darkness. Vin stood up and went over to get his Winchester rifle.  
  
"If you don't mind checking the horses, Anabelle, then I'll shoot us something to eat," Vin said, but Anabelle shook her head.  
  
"I'll check on the horses if you don't want to, but I'd rather catch something," Anabelle said.  
  
"Are you sure you know how? I can show you, if you want, but...." his voice trailed off as she put her hand up. A jackrabbit hopped in front of them, about 50 feet away. "Anabelle, you'll never be able t'shoot him," Vin said quietly, but either she didn't hear him or she ignored him. The rabbit hopped a bit closer, still unaware of the two humans and their horses. Suddenly he sat upright, ears and nose twitching. Anabelle reached down slowly and pulled something out of her boot. The movement caused the rabbit to panic, and he began to dart away. Before he got two feet, however, there was a bang, and he fell to the earth in mid-leap.  
  
"Like I said, Mr. Tanner, my parents taught me everything," Anabelle said, smiling and holding up a small derringer. "Now, if I had my dress on, it would be up my sleeve, but when I have jeans on and these shirts, I have no choice but to put it in my boot," Anabelle said, frowning slightly. "Oh well. It's better than nothing," she said, walking over to pick up the rabbit. "If you'd like, we can eat it raw, or else I can start a fire while you skin and get it ready, or I can get it ready while you do the fire," Anabelle offered, not minding either task. Vin chose to get it ready, but said that the wood would be far to wet to burn, as it had rained the night before. "I have my ways," Anabelle said slyly, before disappearing a little ways into the darkness to gather firewood.  
  
*******  
  
Just a half hour later, Vin and Anabelle were watching the rabbit roast over a brightly lit fire. Anabelle watched the fire dance, it's light reflecting in her hazel eyes. She looked strangely intense, yet quiet at the same time.  
  
"So Vin, how am I to be reunited with my father without being seen in public?" Anabelle asked, leaning against the tree, still watching the fire. Vin sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Well, I can try and get him out of town for a while, but I don't see how that will help any," he said, thinking hard. After a few minutes of silence, Vin seemed to think of something.  
  
"Anabelle, you said your dad didn't teach you about gambling, right?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Not really. He taught me the little things, but nothing majors," Anabelle said, not seeing what he was getting out.  
  
"Do you know how t'play card games though?" Vin asked.  
  
"Oh, definitely. When I said my father didn't teach me, I never said the Nanna didn't," Anabelle chuckled. "Sorry, I probably should've explained that first. Do you have an idea?" Anabelle asked, suddenly alert and eager.  
  
"I think I do," Vin said, smiling at the fire. "You see, if we do this......"  
  
******* 


	4. Chapter Three: The Card Game

The next day, Vin and Anabelle rode into town early, right after sunrise. Aside from Chris and Josiah, no one was to be seen.  
  
"You go put Ace away and go into your room. I'll tell Chris what we're going to do. You'll be able t'meet JD, Josiah, and Nathan later," Vin said quietly. "Good luck," he said, tipping his hat as he rode over to Chris and Josiah. Anabelle watched him go, almost afraid to see him leave. Today was the big day....if she messed up, then everything would be ruined.  
  
Anabelle breathed deep and dismounted Ace, leading him into the stable. As she put him in his stall, she heard rustling behind her. She quickly reached for her derringer.  
  
"Who's there?" Anabelle asked, spinning around. The boy behind her jumped up from where he was sitting in the hay. He had fairly long black hair, dark eyes, and a bowler hat on.  
  
"Whoa, no need to get flighty there Miss, I don't mean any harm to you," he said. To his surprise, the girl smiled deeply and put the small gun back in her boot.  
  
"You must be JD!" she exclaimed. He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked, tensing up a bit.  
  
"Your hat. Vin was talking about it before," Anabelle said.  
  
"Vin? Oh, then you must be Leslie," JD said, relaxing. Anabelle tensed up herself slightly, before realizing that if he thought she was Leslie, then no one could know what she had revealed to Vin. Anabelle nodded to JD.  
  
"That would be me. If I may ask, why were you in the hay?" Anabelle asked curiously. JD smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I...I like to sit there when it's quiet and think, or read or write something. I was writing a poem for a friend," he admitted. "Would it be okay if you didn't tell the others?" he asked, and Anabelle laughed.  
  
"It's safe with me...as long as you let me join you one day. I've been looking for a nice place to write," she laughed, and JD smiled.  
  
"You know, dressed like that you look like a younger version of Casey," he said, and Anabelle laughed again.  
  
"That's just what Vin said before! I have no idea who this Casey is," Anabelle confessed.  
  
"I'll have to introduce you sometime. I think you two will get along great. In fact--" Jd started, but was cut off short by a gasp from Anabelle.  
  
"Is there a back door to this building? I forgot, I have to be somewhere," Anabelle said frantically, starting to run to the back of the stable.  
  
"Uh...yea, right over there," JD answered. "It was pleasant meeting you," JD said, bewildered and slightly hurt that she was running out like that. Anabelle saw him and stopped.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too. I'm sorry to run out on you like this....it's not your fault, it's mine. I'll see you later?" she asked, hoping he would understand before Vin entered the barn. She could see Ezra's red jacket farther behind him. JD nodded, and Anabelle smiled before running out of the door.  
  
*******  
  
Anabelle sat up in her room, having bathed and changed into her favorite light green dress. Everyone said she looked like her mother in it. Anabelle just hoped that she didn't resemble her father that much in it; she didn't need one of the other men becoming suspicious.  
  
Anabelle sat, breathing shakily. She picked up the deck of cards, going over the plan in her mind. So far Vin had done his part....now she needed to do her part. Absent-mindedly she did a few tricks with the cards and looked out of the window. A little ways down the street she saw what seemed like a church. Vin had told her about it and Josiah. Being a Catholic, Anabelle felt like if she ever needed to pray it was now. She pulled on a pair of white gloves and tucked the cards in a small compartment in her dress. Once she headed out into town, there would be no turning back, no running away. Anabelle took one last glance out of the window, and she sighed as she left the room.  
  
*******  
  
"Dear God, please help me through this difficult task. I know I haven't done much to deserve your love, but if I ever needed it, it is now," Anabelle started. She had said those words quietly, and she said a few more silently before she realized someone standing beside her. She looked up quickly and jumped.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt your talk with God ma'am," the tall man said, stepping back.  
  
"That's okay, I was almost done anyway," she said. She whispered a few more words, then made the sign of the cross and stood up. "Are you Josiah?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be me. You wouldn't be Leslie by any chance, would you?" he asked, and Anabelle nodded. "I saw you riding into town with Vin this morning. You were up kind of early for a young lady, weren't you?" Josiah asked, but with an unaccusing air.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Anabelle answered lamely. Josiah scratched his chin but it wasn't like him to be suspicious of a lady like Anabelle.  
  
"I didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but you seem like you need some assistance. This is the best place to come for it," Josiah said, gesturing to the church. Anabelle smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know. I just hope that I'm on the Lord's good side," she said.  
  
"Miss, I can't imagine your being on his bad side," Josiah said, smiling politely. Anabelle smiled back.  
  
"You can call me Leslie, Mr. Sanchez, Anabelle said.  
  
"Only if you call me Josiah," he said, grinning. Anabelle smiled.  
  
"Tell me Josiah....do you consider yourself a good card player?" Anabelle ventured, feeling the deck in her pocket.  
  
"I know a little bit, why?" he asked. Anabelle grinned. This would be easy.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem like I could play, but would care to escort me to the saloon for a game?" Anabelle asked. Josiah raised his eyebrows but nodded. Putting out his arm, he smiled a bit.  
  
"I would be delighted," he said as Anabelle took his arm, and they walked out of the door together. After a few steps, Nathan joined them.  
  
"Hey Josiah. Who's the beautiful young lady?" he said, smiling at Anabelle.  
  
"This is Leslie. Leslie, this is Nathan Jackson, our local doctor," Josiah introduced the two. Anabelle smiled and nodded at Nathan.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jackson. You know, you would like my friend Jeremy. He can always use some medical tips...he helps us out back home. In return, he can give you some horse tips if you would like. This boy knows everything imaginable about horses!" Anabelle said, chuckling. "Next time he's around here, I'll tell him to drop by."  
  
"I'd love to meet him," Nathan said. "Oh, and you can call me Nathan, Leslie," he said. She nodded.  
  
"Would you care to join Josiah and me for a game of poker, Nathan?" Anabelle asked.  
  
"I would be delighted, and I'm sure the others would love to too. It's too bad Ezra's not here...that would be an interesting game," Nathan said, smiling at Josiah. As they continued walking, Anabelle turned to Nathan.  
  
"Tell me, who is this Ezra? Is he a good gambler?" Anabelle asked, opting to play stupid.  
  
"Ezra, well, I don't think there's any other thing to call him except a con artist," Nathan said, and Josiah nodded in agreement.  
  
"He must be good at heart, or else the Lord wouldn't give him so much help, but Ezra doesn't always seem as kind as he probably is," Josiah explained. Anabelle nodded, wondering how much her father had changed since she'd last seen him. She didn't want to ask about that though; anyway, they were at the bar. Nathan and Josiah escorted her in and over to where Chris, Buck, and JD were sitting.  
  
"Hey Leslie, what are you doing in here? This isn't exactly a place for a nice young lady like yourself," JD pointed out, but Anabelle just laughed.  
  
"I'm well aware of that; however, I sometimes I tend to stray from the 'nice young lady' part. I've come to ask you boys to entertain me with a game of poker," Anabelle said, taking out the deck of cards. Buck smiled.  
  
"I would hate to turn a lady down," he said, moving his drink to the side. "I must warn you though, Ezra's taught us how to play quite well. We'll go easy on you though," he said, and Anabelle almost snorted.  
  
"There's no need for that, Buck," she said. Before anyone could offer to deal, she did so herself. As she passed out the cards, she turned to the others. "Okay, boys, prepare to lose," she said. When the smiled and chuckled, Anabelle grinned evilly. "Boys, the game is Black Maria, Chicago style. Spade boat, but it's only alive when it's under. First red two showing gets an automatic card, one-eyed jacks wild. Suicide king cancels the hand, Annie's progressive straights can take a walk around the corner. Four flush beats a pair, and high card only wins with the dealer. Any question?" she asked, and looked up from dealing the cards to see five dumbfounded faces looking at her.  
  
"I fold," JD said, and started to get up. Buck laughed and pulled him back down.  
  
"JD, if you could play Ezra, you can play Leslie here. Now sit down and play," Buck said, and JD sighed, watching Anabelle dealing the cards like a pro.  
  
"Famous last words, Buck. Famous last words."  
  
*******  
  
Barely even an hour later, Anabelle sat laughing at the table. A pile of stuff was on it, almost none of it belonging to her. Buck looked slightly embarrassed, and JD was giving him an I told you so look.  
  
"I warned you," Anabelle said. Having easily beat them, they were quickly refusing to play her again. JD looked at the table, where most of the stuff had been his. Anabelle laughed again. "Don't worry, like I said before, I only play to keep entertained," Anabelle said, collecting the few things that were hers on the table. "You can take all of your stuff back," she said, winking at JD. He smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"I can't wait until Ezra comes back, he's gonna want to challenge you. In fact, he should be back soon," JD said. Anabelle looked outside and saw the sun beginning to set....that would mean that Vin would be bringing Ezra back soon. Anabelle still had no idea how Vin managed to get her father to leave town so easily, but she was grateful for it.  
  
"I would be delighted to challenge him. However, I must be getting to my room for a bit; I have some things to take care. If he returns soon, you can send Ezra up to my room; I'd be happy to play another poker game," Anabelle stated, standing up. "It was a pleasure beating you all," she said, chuckling. "Maybe later you'll be ready for a rematch?" she said, but instantly five heads shook and Anabelle heard five voices saying no thanks. "In that case then, maybe I'll just come down to talk later. Good evening, gentlemen," Anabelle said, turning to leave. As the five men all said evening and tipped their hats, Anabelle felt her heart beginning to race. So far everyone at Four Corners had been so welcoming; would her father respond the same way?  
  
*******  
  
Anabelle worked the veil so that it didn't tickle her nose so much. Vin had just came up and warned her that Ezra was in the bar. The other men had easily convinced him to pay a visit to Anabelle, and he was coming up later. Anabelle had hurried to find her veil, which had been part of the plan. Until the end of the game, Anabelle couldn't lift the veil or speak. That had been her idea, but now she was regretting it a little bit. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
As Anabelle walked over to the door, her heart leapt up to her throat. She began to panic, and had to breathe deep to keep from passing out. Finally getting up the courage to open the door, she swung it open and faced Vin and her father.  
  
Anabelle quickly looked down as Vin and Ezra greeted her. Ezra asked her a few questions, but Vin answered for her. Ezra seemed a little puzzled, but happy that he would be playing a game of poker. He sat down and pulled out a pack of cards. Anabelle was familiar with them, and knew that they were used to cheat. Thankfully, she was prepared for this, and would be able to catch him.  
  
Ezra and Vin discussed the game and a few other things as Anabelle sat down. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her father. He still looked as he used to, but something in him had died. Pain swelled up inside Anabelle as she realized she may not be able to bring that thing back. Right now she just wanted to reach out and hug her father, or go back and play make believe with him. Thoughts whirled through her mind, and Anabelle's vision swirled behind the veil. She grabbed the table to keep from falling over.  
  
"Are you okay?" he said. Anabelle shook her head slightly, not letting her father see. "Ezra, I'll be right back. Don't move...try out some card tricks or something," he said, taking Anabelle by the arm and leading her over into the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, Vin turned to Anabelle. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders to her support her wavering frame. She had lifted up her veil and was very pale.  
  
"Vin, I can't do this. It's too hard," Anabelle said, trying not to cry. Vin shook her shoulders to get her attention.  
  
"Anabelle, listen to me. I know how hard this is for you, but if you don't do it now you may never be able to," Vin said. "When I lost my mom, I wished that I would have another chance t'see her again. You're getting that second chance that almost no one ever gets. Take advantage of it. If you don't, one day you'll realize how much you miss them," Vin said. For a first time in a while, the strong trackers voice choked up and got wavery.  
  
"Vin...."Anabelle said, her already torn heart reaching out for him.  
  
"We can't keep Ezra waiting forever. Listen......I reckon that you have a heart and soul of steel. You can do this," Vin said, recovering from his previous saddness. Anabelle nodded, feeling confidence in herself. She had believed and trusted Vin; why shouldn't she now? She had to do this.  
  
Anabelle got up and covered her face with the veil again. "Let's go," she said, holding out her hand to help Vin up. When Anabelle sat back down in her chair, Ezra looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Are you all right Miss?" he asked, concerned. Anabelle nodded, but didn't say anything. Ezra nodded and started dealing. Anabelle barely heard what he was saying. She wondered how she was going to survive the game.  
  
*******  
  
A little while later, Anabelle sighed and sat back in her chair. Ezra smiled and laughed.  
  
"You played a very good game young lady. The boys weren't lying," Ezra said, picking his objects out of the pile. "They also said that you let them keep their belongings. That was very generous of you. In respect for that, I'll let you keep your belongings....although there aren't many," Ezra said, scanning the pile. Although he had won, there seemed to be more of his belongings on the table then Anabelle's. Anabelle nodded, picking up her belongings. "Now may I ask, whom do I owe the pleasure of this challenging game too?" Ezra asked, trying to peer through the veil. Anabelle saw Vin nod then move towards the door. Heart pounding, Anabelle reached for her veil and lifted it. Ezra's eyes opened wide and he shot out of his chair. He stood so fast that he toppled over backwards, knocking the chair over. He stood up again and stared, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my dear sweet merciful Lord," he whispered, his hand flying up to his mouth.  
  
"Anabelle."  
  
*******  
  
"Anabelle," Ezra repeated. Anabelle nodded, standing up. Ezra's knees buckled, and Vin grabbed him to keep him from falling. Once Ezra steadied himself, he once again looked at Anabelle. A tear fell down his face, and Anabelle snapped.  
  
"Father!" she cried, running to him. Sobbing, she hugged him. Vin quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Ezra hugged his daughter tight, so glad to have her in his arms again.  
  
"My dear Anabelle. You've grown so much," he said, holding her at arms length. His voice sounded both happy and incredibly sad at the same time. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came looking for you, father. I'd been searching for you since the day I left. It took me a while to ever find you," Anabelle said, smiling through her tears. "Still, here I am," she said. Ezra smiled, then hugged her again. She could feel his tears falling on her hair. "Oh father, don't cry. We're together now....it's all right," she said, although she was crying herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't come to find you myself. I guess Vin told you why I'm here.....my life got so wrapped up....and every time I thought about looking for you, I never could. I always wimped out. It just seemed so hard," Ezra said. Running his hands through his chestnut hair, he brought Anabelle over to a couch. "Anabelle, how did you get here? Aren't you staying in Wisconsin?" he asked.  
  
"Father, my Great Aunt died five years ago," Anabelle said gently. Ezra sucked in a long and slow breath.  
  
"Then who have you been living with, my dear?" he asked, turning to her. Anabelle sighed and seemed to get smaller before his eyes.  
  
"I've been staying with grandmother Maude, father," she said quietly. Ezra's eyes opened wide and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Mother! How could you survive her? What has she done to you?" Ezra asked fiercely, holding Anabelle's shoulders. Anabelle put her hands on his strong arms.  
  
"Calm down father. I'm okay, she didn't do anything to me. I know how you feel about her, but you don't have to worry. She was kind to me, and whenever she had to go somewhere, she left me with the Karlens," Anabelle said. Ezra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Karlens? Who are they?" he asked warily.  
  
"They're some of my best friends. Don't worry," Anabelle said, smiling slightly. "There's a lot you have to learn about me," Anabelle said.  
  
"I wish I could've learned them sooner," Ezra said sadly. "Annabelle, I am truly sorry for not coming back for you," Ezra apologized once again. Anabelle shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's ok," she answered. "Listen, why don't we get out of here? We can head down to the bar or somewhere....I can beat you in a poker game," Anabelle said, smiling slyly. Ezra laughed and helped Anabelle up.  
  
"I would gladly accept your offer to another game; however, I am almost unbeatable, as you previously found out," Ezra smiled back at her. Anabelle laughed at him.  
  
"Dear father, I was being easy on you. I wanted you to win!" she exclaimed. Ezra laughed along with her as they walked out of the door.  
  
"Was that part of your plan?" he asked, and Anabelle looked at him innocently.  
  
"What plan?" she asked, and Ezra gave her a look.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Anna," he said, giving her a smart smile. "You and Vin had this all planned out, I'm sure."  
  
"Perhaps we had discussed it previously...." Anabelle said, smiling. Ezra just laughed.  
  
"I figured that. It would be just like you," Ezra said as they walked outside into the sunshine. Anabelle smiled.  
  
"Some things never change. I still always like to plan ahead," Anabelle said. "Planning and plotting is fun for me. You should see some of the stuff I write," Anabelle said laughing. Ezra smiled and tilted his head.  
  
"Still writing, huh? You're taking after your old man now," he said quietly. Anabelle slowed down a bit.  
  
"Father, do you still write?" she asked. Ezra slowed down to walk beside her as they headed for the saloon. He sighed and glanced at her.  
  
"Not really. I have a few things, this and that...." his voice trailed off when he saw the look in his daughters eyes.  
  
"You can't stop writing! You've always been the best at writing," Anabelle pleaded.  
  
"It's hard for me to write, Anna. I can try again, but it's not the same," Ezra said as they entered the saloon. Anabelle started to answer, but was cut short by Buck.  
  
"Hey Ezra! I see you've been acquainted with Leslie," he said, waltzing over. Ezra looked confused and Anabelle burst out laughing.  
  
"Vin!" she exclaimed. "You didn't tell them?" she asked. Vin blushed slightly.  
  
"I thought you would enjoy telling them more then I would," he said, glancing at the other five. Ezra glanced at Anabelle.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that they don't know?" he asked.  
  
"Know what? Buck said, looking intently at Anabelle and Ezra. Anabelle elbowed her father and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Boys, I would like you to meet Anabelle. She's my daughter."  
  
*******  
  
"What?!" Buck exclaimed, dropping his glass of whisky. Anabelle stepped a little bit closer to her father, slightly frightened by the reactions of the five men. The only one who seemed calm was Josiah. At first Anabelle thought Vin had told him, but then she realized that not much could surprise him.  
  
"It's a rather long tale, Mr. Wilmington," Ezra said. Chris leaned forward.  
  
"If you don't mind, Ezra, we'd like to hear it now," Chris said in a firm voice. There wasn't much that was kept from the seven, and this was a major secret. Ezra squirmed a little.  
  
"Well...." he started, looking at Anabelle. JD stood up.  
  
"Hey Ezra, why don't I take Anabelle over to the barn. I'm sure she would like to see her horse," JD offered. "I can find out what happened later." Ezra smiled gratefully at the boy.  
  
"I'd appreciate that," Anabelle said, patting her fathers arm. "Anyway, my father needs to spent some...um...quality time with his friends," Anabelle said, smiling. Ezra laughed quietly.  
  
"Thanks Anna," he said under his breath. Anabelle smiled before turning to leave with JD. As she walked out of the door, she turned to see her father cautiously sitting down under the eyes of four men.  
  
"Thanks JD. I think it's easier for him to tell his story without me there," Anabelle said, running her hands through her hair. JD smiled sympathetically at her.  
  
"No problem. Are you really his daughter?" JD asked quietly as they entered the barn. Anabelle nodded.  
  
"Yup. It's a long story," Anabelle said, walking over the hay bale. She sat down hard in it and hay flew up around her. JD laughed at her foolish expression. Anabelle laughed too. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tempted to jump in the hay. It's so much fun," Anabelle explained. JD sat down next to her.  
  
"Ah, don't worry Miss. I did that all the time at home. If I did it here, Buck would be after me," JD said, and Anabelle smiled.  
  
"Call me Anabelle," she said, and JD nodded. "You and Buck are pretty close, aren't you?" she asked, and JD shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. He looks after me pretty good. Of course, I don't really need to be looked after," JD said, putting on an important air. Anabelle laughed at JD and threw hay at him. JD laughed and threw some back at her. Jumping up, Anabelle ran behind pile of hay. JD chased after her and found a clump of hay flying at his face. He ducked and launched a counter attack. Anabelle grabbed him and pushed him into a hay pile. He pulled her down with him, and they both fell laughing into the hay. JD started tickling Anabelle, and she giggled, trying to pull away.  
  
"I give up! I give up!" Anabelle said, holding up her hands. Laughing, JD stopped tickling her. Anabelle lay down in the hay, trying to catch her breath. "You're insane," she said, and JD went to tip his hat at her. Finding it wasn't there, he sat up quickly.  
  
"Where's my hat?" he asked, and Anabelle shrugged. JD got up to look for his hat, leaving Anabelle in the hay. As he turned the corner, Anabelle smiled and picked his hat out of the hay underneath her. It was slightly squashed but otherwise okay. She placed it on her head and sat waiting for JD to return. "Anabelle, I can't find it. Are you sure you didn't see it?" JD asked, walking back around the hay pile. Anabelle shook her head. JD nodded and started to turn away, then quickly turned back. "Hey..." he said, and Anabelle started laughing. JD jumped at her, and she squealed. Laughing, she put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. JD stopped and laughed. "Did you just squeal?" he asked.  
  
"No," Anabelle lied. JD raised his eyebrow, then ran at her again. Anabelle laughed and jumped into the hay. JD jumped in after her, grabbing his hat away. The two laughed as some hay fell on top of them. Smiling, Anabelle sighed and relaxed. "I haven't had that much fun in a while," she said.  
  
"I'm glad to have shown you a good time," JD answered. They lay there for a minute or so, just looking at each other. Then JD blushed and stood up. "I'm sorry," he said, brushing hay off of himself. Anabelle stood up also, confused.  
  
"Sorry for what?" she asked, and JD blushed again.  
  
"I'm just not sure it's very gentlemanly of me to be fooling around like this," he said shyly.  
  
"JD, I couldn't care less. I had fun, and like I said, I'm not always high and proper. I enjoy a good time also," Anabelle said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you'd better go see the guys. After all, we did come here to see ace, not to be turkey's in the straw," Anabelle said, laughing. JD smiled, the tension broke.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later?" he asked, and Anabelle nodded. As he walked away, Anabelle sighed. Maybe it was because he was one of the only guys here age in this town, but for some reason JD did something to her. He made her palm sweat and her heart beat faster.  
  
"He's one of my father's friends. I can't feel like this," Anabelle said to herself. Deep down inside herself though, she knew that these feeling were too strong to hide.  
  
******* 


	5. Chapter Four: The Letter

Later that evening Anabelle stood near the barn, putting bales of hay into stacks. She had changed into a simple white shirt and jeans. The work was hard, but she had volunteered to do it and she enjoyed it. Still, there was one bale of hay that seemed too large for her to pick up by herself, and she had to put it in a stack since it was too loose to start a new one. Then she spotted a dark figure walking by.  
  
"Hey Nathan, can put this bale of hay on that stack?" Anabelle asked, breathing hard. Nathan walked over, a strange look on his face.  
  
"Why me?" he asked, and Anabelle looked up in surprise.  
  
"I don't see anyone else around, do you?" she asked. Nathan frowned but lifted the bale onto the stack.  
  
"There," he said shortly. As he walked away Anabelle heard him say something about "southern propers" and "master". Suddenly it hit her, and she ran after him.  
  
"Wait! Nathan wait!" she shouted, grabbing his arm. "Is that what this is about?" she asked, searching his eyes. He shook his head, but she saw right through him. "Come here," she said, leading him over to the hay. Sitting down, Anabelle faced him. "Are you upset with me because I'm a white southern lady?" she asked, and Nathan turned away.  
  
"No. I'm sorry for being so rude before ma'am," he said, truely ashamed. Anabelle smiled gently at the man.  
  
"It's okay," she said, but Nathan cut her off.  
  
"No it isn't. I'm sorry to admit, but Ezra's not my favorite person in the world. I automatically thought that you were just like him. To make things worse, I've had some bad experiences..." Nathan trailed off.  
  
"Ah. You could've been qualified for Operation Stella?" Anabelle asked. Nathan gave her a confused look. Smiling, Anabelle touched Nathan's shoulder. "Believe it of not, Nanna and I had a steady home back in Georgia. We lived on a plantation, although we didn't own it. Pretty soon we noticed that most of the blacks on the plantation were being abused, except for our friends and fellow landowners, the Karlens.  
  
"My best friend in the world is Jeremey Karlen, a boy about my age. Together we convinced Nanna to buy the slaves who were in the worst condition. Then Jeremey and I would tend to them, and get them fixed up and healthy. Once they could get along on their own, we would free them.  
  
"We were able to save a lot of slaves that way, except for one tiny girl of about 4 years of age. Her name was Stella. After only a few days in our care she died. So, we named out little project Operation Stella after her," Anabelle said. During her little speech Nathan had gotten misty-eyed.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that all this while you've been devoting your life to saving blacks?" he asked, a little dumbfounded. Anabelle nodded. Nathan was about to say something else when Chris called.  
  
"Hey Nathan. We've got to ride," he called, heading for his horse. Nathan stood up and ran over to his horse, waving goodbye to Anabelle. Anabelle stood up, worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" she called, seeing her father running towards her.  
  
"Apparently we've encountered a kidnapping of a black family. They were on their way into town when some men took over their coach," Ezra said. "You stay here!" he said firmly as he mounted his horse. Tipping his hat, he rode after the other men. Turning around Anabelle saw Buck sitting outside the newspaper office.  
  
"Do they always do that?" she asked, watching the five men ride off. JD walked up and nodded.  
  
"Yup. Usually we all go, but Chris wanted someone to stay and watch the town in case one of those men comes here," JD explained. Suddenly a blond haired woman walked out of the office. She looked at Anabelle and then at the paper she was holding.  
  
"Are you Leslie...Star?" the lady asked, and Anabelle nodded.  
  
"My real name is Anabelle Standish," she said, shaking the woman's hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Mary Travis," she said, giving Anabelle the letter. "Wait. Did you say you were Anabelle....Standish?" Mary asked, confused. Buck laughed.  
  
"We'll explain it to you later," he said. Mary nodded, looking at Anabelle.  
  
"Is she related to Ezra?" Mary asked quietly, and Buck nodded.  
  
Suddenly Anabelle gasped. JD and Buck looked up in alarm.  
  
"What's wrong?" JD asked, seeing the look of horror in Anabelle's eyes.  
  
"Who was in the coach again?" Anabelle asked quietly, staring at the letter.  
  
"Umm...I think a family of blacks, why?" JD answered. Anabelle didn't answer. Instead, she dropped letter and ran towards the stable and a break- neck speed. "Anabelle!" JD shouted, starting to run after her. Buck stopped him.  
  
"Wait JD. What does the letter say?" Buck asked. JD picked up the letter and his eyes scanned it. When Buck saw the boy's face turn white, Buck grabbed the paper and read--  
  
Dear Anabelle~  
  
How are you? We're all fine back home. Operation Stella is going well. I hope everything's alright where you are.  
  
It sure felt strange writing that other name on the letter. I hope this got to you, not to some other person. Oh well.  
  
Oh, by the way...me and the family are coming out to Four Corners later this week. Hope to see you there!  
  
Love, Jeremy Karlen  
  
Buck stared at the letter in shock and surprise.  
  
"You don't think that it could be the same people, do you?" JD asked, and Buck shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure, it could be," he said, glancing at Mary. "Hey, you can't tell by this handwriting can you?" he asked, and Mary smiled slightly.  
  
"No," she said. Hoof beats sounded, coming closer. JD looked up in time to see Anabelle gallop by on Ace. Buck jumped up and shouted at her.  
  
"Forget it," JD said, grabbing Buck's arm. "I'm going to ride after her," he said. Buck started to protest, but JD ignored him.  
  
"It's pointless," Mary told him. Buck looked up at her in surprise. "Didn't you see the look in his eyes?" she asked, and Buck shook his head dumbfounded. "He really likes her," Mary said.  
  
"What about Casey?" Buck asked. Mary shook her head.  
  
"I don't think JD's forgotten about her. It's just that, well, ever since that incident with the robbery Casey just hasn't been the same towards him. Anway, I don't think Casey's going to be an object much longer," Mary said the last line under her breath. Buck nodded slightly.  
  
"That's right, her and Miss Annie were good friends. I wonder if JD told Anabelle about it," Buck mused, staring off after the boy. JD came riding up on his horse.  
  
"I'm going after her. I don't want her going after those men by herself," JD said.  
  
"Well, I hope you can find her soon," Buck said, his eyes scanning the horizon. "I think there's a storm coming in," he said. JD glanced at it quickly but shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry Buck. I'll be back soon," he said before spurring his horse. Mary put her hands on Buck's shoulders as he watched the boy ride off.  
  
"God I hope he doesn't do anything stupid out there," Buck said. Mary was about to ask like what, but she thought better of it. Although JD had learned a lot from his time with the six other men, he was still young and inexperienced.  
  
"Anyway, Anabelle's related to Ezra?" Mary asked in disbelief. Buck nodded. "Our gambling Ezra?" she asked, and Buck nodded again. "The one who just went strolling through town in nothing but a tablecloth because he lost everything else he had to another gambler?" Mary asked, and Buck nodded again. "Tell me, how is she related?" Mary asked.  
  
"She's his daughter," Buck said. Mary was silent for a moment, her mouth open.  
  
"His daughter. That nice girl is Ezra's daughter?" she asked, and Buck laughed.  
  
"Geez Mary, Ezra isn't that bad of a guy," he said then was silent. Looking at Mary he burst out laughing. "God, I can't believe I just said that!" Buck exclaimed. Mary smiled.  
  
"Well, you're right. I shouldn't be making his sound like such a bad guy," she said. Thunder rolled in the distance, and Buck looked up in worry. Mary caught the look. "Don't worry, JD'll be alright," she said. Buck nodded, but his eyes stayed worried as she walked away.  
  
*******  
  
JD trotted his horse down the trail, looking for any signs of Anabelle. Suddenly he could see a pair of hoof prints off to his right, and he turned his horse. They looked fresh, and he hoped they belonged to Ace.  
  
"Anabelle!" he called out. There was no answer except for the rumble of thunder in the distance. JD called out again, and this time he thought he heard hooves farther ahead of his. He kicked his horse into a gallop, praying that it was Anabelle and that she was alright. As his horse closed in on the rider his heart filled with relief as he saw the black horse slowing quickly. It was Anabelle, but she didn't seem happy to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked JD coldly as he pulled his horse up next to hers.  
  
"There's a storm coming in you have to get back to town," JD said over the rumbling thunder. Anabelle stared off at the clouds with dark eyes.  
  
"I've been through worse," she said quietly and simply. She started to urge Ace forward, but JD reached out and grabbed her arm. Anabelle could feel the fear in his grip.  
  
"Please Anabelle. I don't want you out here all alone. Come back to town. You can spend some time with your father," JD said, and Anabelle seemed to relent a little.  
  
"But what about my friends?" she asked, looking off in the distance again.  
  
"Don't worry about them. The coach won't be able to go anywhere in this storm. We'll head out to look for them in the morning," JD said. Anabelle's face was creased with worry, but she turned Ace around. JD sighed in relief and turned around his horse also. They rode the way back in silence, Anabelle seeming too tense to speak.  
  
When they arrived into town, Anabelle saw her father standing outside the bar with Vin. She quickly dismounted Ace, asking JD to put him away for her. When JD nodded, Anabelle raced over to Ezra. She hugged him tightly. Seeming a bit surprised by the action, Ezra put his arms around her.  
  
"There there, it's alright my dear. Now whatever in the world is bothering you?" he asked, his green eyes filled with concern.  
  
"The people on that coach are some of my best friends in the world. Please tell me their alright," Anabelle said with a quavering voice. She looked from Ezra to Vin, hoping to find some form of confidence in their faces.  
  
"I found a trail, but we didn't reach them. We'll search for them tomorrow, if the rain doesn't keep up," Vin said. Hearing the thunder rumble again was more than Anabelle could bear, and she tore out of her fathers grip. Tears running down her face, she raced up into her room and locked the door.  
  
*******  
  
1.9 Part 5: One Fateful Night  
  
1.10 [pic]  
  
JD ran across the road, holding up his jacket to try and keep Anabelle dry. JD and Ezra had finally convinced her to come out of her room. Although neither of them had seen the slightest hint of a smile on her face, they knew she was feeling better by the way she acted.  
  
"Hi Anabelle," Vin said as she walked in. Wringing out her hair, she nodded at him.  
  
"Hey Vin," she said. "Anything new?" Anabelle asked, and Vin shrugged.  
  
"Nothing really," he answered. "I think Mary might want t'talk t'you about writing something for the newspaper though," Vin said, and Anabelle looked up curiously.  
  
"She runs a newspaper?" Anabelle asked, and Vin nodded. "I'll think about it," Anabelle shrugged. She walked over to where her father sat, and they began talking.  
  
"Looks like they're finally trying to catch up," JD said to Vin, and he nodded. "I wonder why they don't spend more time together," JD mused.  
  
"It seems like they both have a lot on their minds right now," Vin said, and JD snorted.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Ezra has t'become accustomed to having a daughter again. Likewise with Anabelle. Also, it seems that something else has caught her eye too," Vin said, glancing quickly at JD. He didn't catch the glance, but he still caught the meaning.  
  
"It doesn't matter, she's Ezra's daughter," JD said a quietly. Vin looked at the boy, silent. "I mean, even if anything did happen between us, she'd find out things about me from Ezra," JD said, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair. "It's pointless."  
  
"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Vin suggested.  
  
"Tell her? That's crazy," JD said, dismissing the idea.  
  
"Why? She'll find out eventually, and I think she'll take it better from you," Vin said quietly as JD walked past. The boy paused but continued walking to the table where Buck and Chris sat. Chris handed JD a glass.  
  
"I heard you and Vin talking," he said. JD frowned deeply.  
  
"Does everyone have to know about my personal life?" he asked, his voice sharp. He was obviously disturbed by the whole subject. Chris watched him from under the black rim of his hat.  
  
"If it involves the daughter of one of our friends, we sure do," he said quietly. JD pushed the glass away and stood up briskly. He opened his mouth to say something, but got tongue-tied. Finally, he just turned and stalked over to the bar. Chris turned to Buck. "I'm worried about him," Chris said sternly and frankly. "This is the first time he's had a really good friend aside from us since the accident. If he tells Anabelle what happened, he may loose that friend."  
  
"I doubt it. Anabelle seems too kind," Buck said. Still, deep in his heart something disturbed him. Anabelle had seemed strangely cold ever since that letter had arrived. Something was wrong, and JD seemed to be walking right into it.  
  
*******  
  
The rain pounded on the window as Anabelle sat quietly in the corner of the bar. Watching her stare quietly out the window, Ezra walked over to her.  
  
"Hello my dear. How are you feeling?" he asked, pulling up a chair next to her. Anabelle shrugged and didn't turn her head away from the window. "Those people we were looking for were those friends you mentioned before, weren't they?" Ezra asked, and she nodded. "Oh, Anna....." Ezra started to say, but couldn't think of how to finish the sentence. He was too inexperienced with this sort of thing.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be okay. You don't have to say anything," Anabelle said, as if she was reading his mind. She turned to face him, and saw confusion in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just wondering how...."Ezra started, but stopped. Anabelle nodded knowingly.  
  
"You're wondering how you're going to be able to care foe me and still lead your current life," Anabelle finished for him. Her fathers eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"How did you know....?" he asked, astonished and ashamed that his daughter had figured out what he was thinking.  
  
"I've seen it in your eyes ever since you first saw me. Don't worry, I'm not offended. I can take care of myself....we can take care of each other," Anabelle said softly, showing the first smile that her father had seen all night. Suddenly a wave of emotions swept over him and Ezra reached out to hug Anabelle. She was a little surprised by this sudden show of emotion from her father, but she welcomed the hug gladly. It was good to feel his strong arms around her....for once she felt protected.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Ezra whispered into her ear, and Anabelle smiled.  
  
"I've missed you too. But now that we're back together, we don't have to miss each other anymore," she said, pulling away from him. "We can have fun," she said, smiling again. Ezra laughed.  
  
"Maybe we can skip the tea parties?" he asked teasingly. Anabelle blushing slightly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, those can definitely go," she laughed. They quieted down for a few seconds, then looked at each other and burst out giggling. It felt wonderful to be a family again.  
  
JD saw Anabelle laughing with her father from the other side of the bar. He twirled his glass around, sitting desolately at an empty table, his hat sitting upside down on it. Suddenly things were confusing for him. He recognized his feelings for Anabelle, but he didn't know how she felt about him. If that wasn't enough to wonder about, he wasn't sure how Casey felt about him either.  
  
Just then a brown haired girl sauntered into the bar, soaking wet from the rain. JD looked up sharply, surprised to see her there.  
  
"Casey!" he called, seeing the girl turn towards him. Her stare gave him butterflies in his stomach, and for a second he considered walking away. Casey glanced at him quickly, then looked away. But after a few seconds she walked up to him.  
  
"Hi JD," she said, sitting down across from him. She gave him a small smile, but her face didn't have the same glow as it used to.  
  
"Hi Casey. I haven't seen you around here much lately," JD observed, and Casey nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I've been pretty busy," she said. "I guess I kind of missed it around here though," she said, glancing quickly at JD. He didn't catch her underlying meaning, and he laughed out loud.  
  
"You sure have! You missed the appearance of Ezra's daughter...." JD started, but stopped. He realized that there was no way he could explain Anabelle to Casey.  
  
"What?" Casey asked. She didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention to JD. Instead, she was looking over on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Nothing," JD said, a little relived that Casey hadn't heard what he said about Anabelle. Still, Casey didn't seem to be registering anything he said. "Casey?" he asked. When she didn't respond, JD followed her gaze across the bar. There was nothing there, except for the window. Even then there was nothing to really look at. "Casey," JD said, tapping her on the shoulder. Casey turned around, but she had tears in her eyes. "Casey, what's wrong?" JD asked, alarmed. Casey just shook her head and put it down on the table. Not sure of what he should do, JD paused a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Casey, tell me what's wrong," he said gently. "I'll understand," he said, and Casey lifted her head slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so mean to you after that incident with the bank.....I just had to apologize. I also had to say goodbye," she said, starting to stand up. "My family's moving farther west....I don't even know the town yet," Casey said, flustered. "I...I gotta go. Bye," she said, turning to run towards the door.  
  
"Casey!" JD shouted, and she stopped. Turning, she faced him. Pain and confusion filled his eyes. Slowly he reached into his pocket and gave her a piece of paper. "I was going to give this to you sooner...it's a poem," he said quietly. Casey took the paper gingerly. She nodded, then turned once more to go. Suddenly she faced JD once more. Standing up, she kissed him gently. Surprised, JD almost lost his balance. He quickly regained his posture and quickly kissed her back. JD could taste her salty tears on his lips. He slowly pulled away from her. "Please write," he said, and Casey nodded.  
  
"I will," she said. Before JD could say anything else, she turned and fled out into the storm.  
  
"Goodbye," he whispered as her figure disappeared into the rain. He touched his mouth, the taste of her tears still lingering on his lips. Bewildered by what had just happened, JD sat down heavily in the chair. He was still staring at the door when Buck came over.  
  
"Hey boy. Are you alright?" he asked quietly, figuring JD didn't need much extra attention right then.  
  
"She's gone," was all JD could muster out. His mind was spinning in a whirlpool of emotions. Buck sat down next to JD and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know. There are times in life when you just have to let go," Buck said. JD stared up at him, a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
"You actually sound kind of like a father," JD said.  
  
"Well, I guess Ezra's inspired us all," Buck said, laughing quietly. JD looked at Ezra and Anabelle talking happily. Slowly the pain seemed to leave his face.  
  
"Casey's gone...." he said, but in much less a painful manner. Buck smiled to himself. He knew that the boy would still undergo a lot of pain from Casey's departure, but now he didn't have to worry about her. He could love Anabelle with all of his heart. Buck stood up slowly, and walked away.  
  
"Hi Josiah, hi Nathan," Buck said, sauntering over to the table where Josiah and Nathan were sitting. "Like the weather?" he joked. Josiah and Nathan smiled.  
  
"How's JD?" Josiah asked. Buck shrugged.  
  
"I think he's gonna be okay. He has Anabelle here for him," Buck said.  
  
"Still, he's going to need a lot of support and advice, especially after the recent events," Josiah said, his deep voice sounding solemn and stern. Buck could only nod, feeling more like a father then he ever had before. He looked at JD, who seemed to be getting more content by the minute. Maybe Anabelle was his cure after all.  
  
*******  
  
It was almost 8:00 when Anabelle walked up to the bar and ordered a whisky for her father. She considered getting one herself, but figured that this wasn't the time to inform her father of her other bad habits. As she waited for the drinks, a large man walked up to her. He was about the age of forty- something, and he was very drunk.  
  
"Hi there preetyyy ladee," he slurred. Anabelle glanced at him once then turned away. The man grabbed her by the shoulder. "Common, le's go have a good time," he mumbled, starting to drag Anabelle away from the bar. Both JD and Ezra noticed this first, and they jumped up. Anabelle struggled in the mans grip, becoming more irritated by the second. Before Ezra or JD could do anything, Anabelle had the man on the floor and the derringer in her hand. The man started to get up but Anabelle put her foot on his chest.  
  
"You get up now and your brains will be all over the floor," she drawled in a perfect Southern accent. Despite the fact that he was horribly drunk, the man stayed put on the floor. "Chris please escort this scum outside," she said, not taking her eyes off the drunkard for one moment. Chris came over and heaved the man to his feet. Chris smiled at Anabelle, a look of approval in his eyes. Anabelle smiled back and put the derringer back up the sleeve of her dress. After the man was disposed of outside, Ezra walked over to his daughter.  
  
"My my Anabelle, you seemed to have learned a lot since I last saw you," Ezra said, a strange combination of admiration and sorrow in his voice. Anabelle nodded roughly at him.  
  
"I know," she said, obviously still annoyed by the whole deal. She walked back over to the corner of the bar. Ezra started to follow him, but Vin grabbed him by the sleeve.  
  
"No. You should leave her alone for a while," Vin said, shaking his head. Ezra was about to oppose, but he decided that maybe he should leave Anabelle alone after all. For some reason that incident with the drunkard had made her remember that life wasn't all good right then. Ezra frowned and shuffled back over to the table. Josiah sat down next to him and put an arm on the confused mans shoulder.  
  
"After a few weeks everything will be all right," he said as Ezra downed a glass of whisky. Ezra immediately poured himself another glass.  
  
"Yea, don't worry, everything's changing for her. She'll get accustomed to things here," Nathan said. Ezra was staring at his glass irritably. Vin watched from where he had left Ezra, and a small smile formed on his face. He knew what would be coming next.  
  
"We'll help you, Ezra. Just follow us, and the Lord will lead us all," Josiah said. Ezra pushed his glass away and turned towards the men silently. He seemed to be controlling his annoyance with great difficulty.  
  
"Do not walk in front of me, for I will not follow. Do not walk behind me, for I will not lead. Do not walk next to me either. Just leave me alone!" he said quietly in his beautiful accent. With that he stood up and walked over to the bar.  
  
Buck started laughing quietly after hearing Ezra's speech. "Where does he come up with that stuff?" he asked, amused. Josiah and Nathan shrugged. They were both amused also, but they were also concerned. The thunder split the sky above the bar, and they all saw Anabelle visibly flinch. JD stood up from his seat across the bar and headed over to where Anabelle sat.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked. Anabelle turned to him, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Better," she said, although JD thought she looked cold and withdrawn. "Who was that girl I saw you kiss before?" Anabelle asked, the expression on her face not changing. JD's heart plummeted to his shoes and his breath turned cold.  
  
"Ummm....that was Casey," he said quietly. His dark eyes once again glanced at the door. "I don't think you'll be able to meet her after all. She's moving," he said.  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry," Anabelle said, although she didn't seem very sorry.  
  
"Anabelle, I'm sorry about that. It didn't mean anything to me, I swear," JD pleaded, and Anabelle smiled slightly.  
  
"How do you know that it meant anything to me?" Anabelle said. JD paused, and got a confused look on his face.  
  
"But....but I thought that you liked me," he said a little sadly. Anabelle blushed.  
  
"I never said I didn't. What I meant was that I know you have a life, and you had one before I came here. I'd understand if you had a girlfriend. I may not be very happy...." Anabelle confessed. JD let out the breath he had been holding and smiled. Suddenly he noticed Vin looking intently him. Anabelle also looked over, then back at JD. "What?" she asked, slightly confused and worried.  
  
"Listen Anabelle, there's something I need to tell you...." JD started, but he never got to finish his sentence. As he was talking the doors to the bar swung open and a tiny boy burst in. It was obvious that he was injured by the way he walked, and by the blood that stained his shirt. The men immediately stood up after noticing his injuries. Only Vin and Anabelle noticed the more important feature of the boy--he was black.  
  
"Robbie!" Anabelle practically screamed. She leapt out of the chair and ran over to the sobbing boy. JD jumped up but fell over Anabelle's fallen boy. "Robbie, what happened? Where are the others?" Anabelle asked frantically. Ezra and Vin were by her side instantly, but they couldn't understand what the boy said in response. All they knew was that it disturbed Anabelle very much. She jumped up and raced for the door.  
  
"Anabelle wait!!" Ezra said nervously. Anabelle turned around quickly.  
  
"This boy belongs to the family that was taken hostage in the coach. I've got to go save them," Anabelle said over her shoulder. There was a flash of lightening, and then she disappeared into the rain.  
  
*******  
  
"Anabelle!" Ezra's cry echoed inside the silent bar. The thunder rumbled in response, the air sharp with electric and sticky with the feel of dread. There was a strange fear building in Ezra's stomach, and his green eyes flashed wildly. "I've got to go after her," he breathed. As he jumped up Josiah reached forward and grabbed the gambler's shoulder.  
  
"No Ezra. It's too dangerous. Maybe in a half an hour...." Josiah said, glancing at the raging storm outside. Ezra shook his head violently.  
  
"I already lost one of them to the storm. I will not loose another one," Ezra said rather forcefully. The sentence had mystified the others aside from Vin, but they all sensed the urgency in his voice. Six heads turned to Chris, searching for some leadership.  
  
"JD you'll stay here and guard the town," Chris said. JD started to protest but Chris turned on his with eyes of steel. "It's for your own good," he said sternly, then he turned to the others. "Lets ride."  
  
******* 


	6. Chapter Five: Prayers

The six men sat soaking wet, perched high in the saddle. Vin searched the horizon through the diminishing rain.  
  
"It's hard to tell which way she went," he said. "I didn't see Ace in the stable, so she could've gotten ahead of us," he said. Vin tried to keep his voice calm, although he was incredibly worried. He had developed a sort of bond with Anabelle, and was scared to death that she might be hurt. Trying to cover up his fear he started shouting, hoping for her to respond. Ezra sat in his saddle, near tears.  
  
"Oh God. Why did this have to happen?" he said, his voice cracking as he looked up at the sky. "Why?" he whispered, and Nathan rode up next to him. Without saying anything, he placed a kind hand on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra smiled warmly yet shakily, glad to see his only friends there with him.  
  
Suddenly Vin shouted out. His eyes were locked on a part of the horizon. The other men turned, but they didn't see anything. Vin kicked his horse into a flat out gallop, with the others not far behind him. Vin only stopped when the figure he was seen was close enough to make out. His shoulder's drooped and tears came to his eyes in defeat.  
  
"Oh no," he said under his breath. The girl lay unmoving on the wet ground. There were hoof prints visible in the mud beside her.  
  
Ezra dismounted first, but Nathan got to Anabelle before anyone else. "Don't move her," he warned. Nathan quickly checked her pulse and breath, and heaved a sigh of relief. "She's alive," he said thankfully. Suddenly he looked at her closer. He keaned close to her chest, then backed away slowly. "Josiah pick her up and carry her back to Four Corners," he said quickly. "Everyone else follow him," Nathan said as Josiah carefully picked up Anabelle.  
  
"Nathan what's wrong?" Ezra asked fearfully, grabbing Nathan by the elbow.  
  
"She's having trouble breathing. I'm afraid she's gotten some sort of nasty cold....hopefully not pneumonia," Nathan said, a slight element of fear in his voice. He may be a doctor, but if Anabelle died the others may be angry at him afterward. As Nathan mounted his horse and galloped off after Josiah, he suddenly wasn't so sure of himself anymore.  
  
*******  
  
JD sat outside, watching the storm roll off into the distance. He could see the lightning strike the horizon, and in it's glow he saw the shape of six men riding, one carrying a girl. JD stood up quickly, and started pacing nervously. The figures grew closer, and JD could hear the pounding of hoof beats, beating with his heart.  
  
"JD! Take her into the church," Josiah said as he galloped up to the boy. He gently lowered Anabelle down. JD wavered as he held Anabelle. She was his size, and he wasn't sure if he could carry her. Then he heard her raspy breathing, and he hurried towards the white building.  
  
"JD wait up!" Buck called as he ran after JD. Ezra and Nathan weren't far behind him, while Vin, Chris and Josiah put away the six horses. JD slowed his hurried pace until Buck was by his side. JD looked up at Buck worriedly.  
  
"Will she be okay?" he asked as Buck kicked open the church door.  
  
"I sure hope so," Buck said, putting his hand on JD's shoulder. JD gave Buck a small smile.  
  
"Me too," he said. Then Nathan pushed past them, leading them into a back room of the church.  
  
"Bring her in here," he said, grabbing anything soft and making a sort of bed out of Josiah's clothes and such. JD gently laid Anabelle down on the pile. Nathan looked around frantically.  
  
"We need to keep her head elevated. At least higher than it already is," he said. Buck quickly took off his hat and gently placed it under Anabelle's head with a small smile.  
  
"I always knew that this thing would come in handy for something other than keeping my head dry," Buck said quietly. JD smiled slightly, before looking at Anabelle's pale figure and turning away. He looked at Ezra, who was standing in the corner, appearing smaller then ever.  
  
"Are you okay?" JD asked, approaching Ezra. Ezra nodded, but his eyes were shining. JD took another step towards the man, and then he saw one single tear make it's way down Ezra's cheek.  
  
"Oh my Anna," Ezra whispered. "My dear Anna, how could I have let this happen to you?" he asked. It seemed to JD like Ezra was breaking down before his eyes.  
  
"Come on Ezra, lets go to your room," JD said kindly, taking Ezra by the arm. The crying man leaned on JD and allowed the kid to lead him out of the room. Nathan glanced up at Buck after he heard JD and Ezra leave outside.  
  
"Buck, can you get some supplies from my room?" Nathan asked, bending over Anabelle. Buck nodded and Nathan read off a mental list of the supplies he'd need to help cure Anabelle from whatever was ailing her. After Nathan finished, Buck walked quietly out of the church. Nathan watched him go anxiously, hoping that Buck could remember everything that Nathan had said. Nathan frowned, hoping that he had asked for the right supplies. Anabelle's life may depend on it.  
  
*******  
  
"Nathan!" Chris called from outside, early the next morning. Nathan glanced up, his dark eyes weary.  
  
"Still in here Chris," Nathan replied in a strained voice. Chris walked briskly into the back room of the church.  
  
"How is she?" Chris asked, kneeling down beside Anabelle's still form. Nathan leaned back on his knees and then stood up.  
  
"Stable. She's got a bad knock on her head from when she must've fallen off of Ace, and she's still not awake, but I got her fever down and her vital signs are good," Nathan said, and Chris herd the unspoken "but" in his voice. Then quietly Nathan continued. "Her breathing is still a little abnormal, though, and I've tried everything to fix it. If she doesn't wake up soon she may never wake up again," Nathan said, pained.  
  
"But you've done everything you can?" Chris asked, worried about Anabelle and about Nathan. Nathan sighed and nodded.  
  
"Everything I can think of," Nathan said, pacing back and forth. "But what if that isn't enough? What if I've forgotten something. Chris, she needs a real doctor. If she dies, I'll never forgive myself. I can't do that to her, or to Ezra," Nathan said rapidly, growing more and more agitated by the minute. "We have to get her to a doctor, I can't care for her myself," Nathan said, and was then cut off by Chris.  
  
"Did you just say can't? That's one word I never want to hear from your mouth again, Nathan," Chris said sternly but supportively. "You're the best doctor I've seen, and you're the only one who can save her now," Chris said quietly. His voice seemed to snap Nathan out of his delirium, and Nathan calmed down a little bit. "Listen, Anabelle's stable you say?" Chris asked, and Nathan nodded.  
  
"She's as good as she's gonna get anytime soon," Nathan said, and Chris smiled slightly.  
  
"Why don't you take sort of a brake. Ezra's going out to look after the wagon. Ace came back, so Vin's going to see if Ace's trail will lead us somewhere. Anabelle seemed to know where she was going," Chris said. Nathan considered the idea, glancing at Anabelle.  
  
"If I leave, who will watch her?" Nathan asked, unsure if he should go or not.  
  
"I've already put JD on her watch," Chris said, and Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"JD? But he's only a boy. He knows almost nothing about medicine," Nathan protested, but Chris stood his ground.  
  
"Trust me, JD is one of the only medicines Anabelle needs right now, aside from Ezra, and Ezra's coming with us," Chris explained. Nathan seemed slightly puzzled, but he agreed to coming on the search with the other men.  
  
"Are we leaving now?" he asked, and Chris shook his head.  
  
"Not yet, Josiah wants us to have a group prayer for Anabelle," Chris said. Nathan smiled slightly, It was just like Josiah. Still, Josiah had taught Nathan that sometimes prayer was the best medicine possible.  
  
"Chris, Nathan, are you guys ready?" Josiah called, and Nathan was for the first time was aware of the group of men gathered outside. Chris glanced at Nathan and Nathan nodded.  
  
"Okay come on in," Chris said, walking over the Anabelle. The black clad man stared at the girl, looking almost sad. "I hope she's alright," Chris said. Nathan nodded, watching Josiah walk in with the bible. JD and Ezra followed with Vin and Buck. Nathan glanced at Ezra worriedly. The gamblers eyes were glistening with tears, and he seemed uncommonly pale and haggard. JD looked at Nathan, and Nathan saw that JD was just as worried as Ezra was. For that matter, so was Vin. Buck seemed worried, but the three other men seemed to be most affected by it.  
  
"Okay men, gather around the bed," Josiah said, positioning himself at the head of the bed where Anabelle lay unmoving. Her hair lay spread out on the pillow, and JD could spot the bruise on her temple where she had hit her head. As he stood on the left side of her head, he watched as Ezra positioned himself across from JD. Ezra looked up and looked JD in the eye. There was an unspoken message between them, and they both bowed their heads in silence. "Lord, protect and heal out friend..." Josiah started. As he continued to speak, JD took Vin's hand. Vin glanced up in surprise, then relaxed when he saw JD's face. Vin smiled encouragingly and took Chris' hand, who was standing next to him. Chris silently took Buck's hand, who took Nathan's hand. Nathan hesitated a second, glancing at Ezra. Ezra was looking down at Anabelle. Nathan grabbed Ezra's hand, and Ezra glanced up. He simply looked at Nathan and attempted a feeble smile. Ezra then reached over and reached for Josiah's hand. Josiah put down the Bible and took Ezra and JD's hand, and the circle was complete. Seven men stood in silent prayer, and the only sound was Anabelle's breathing. There seemed to be a power generating from the seven men, and it looked as if Anabelle was getting stronger by the second.  
  
They remained silent for a few more minutes, until Ezra broke the chain.  
  
"I'm going after the coach," he said, glancing back at Anabelle. He paused and pointed at her. "If she dies, they'll pay," he whispered in a choked voice and hurried out of the room. Chris and Buck glanced at Anabelle once more, and they hurried out of the room. Josiah and Nathan followed them, leaving Vin and JD alone with Anabelle.  
  
"Are you okay Vin?" JD asked, concerned about the worry that clouded over the trackers eyes. Vin nodded, walking up to Anabelle's side.  
  
"Yea, I'll be okay," he said, taking Anabelle's thin hand in his own. He squeezed it slightly, and JD saw a single tear make it's way down Vin's cheek.  
  
"Vin..." JD said, genuinely worried about him. Vin stood up quickly.  
  
"I'm--I'm okay, don't worry. It's just hard t'see her just lying there like that, you know?" Vin said, remembering the fire that had once burned in Anabelle's eyes. JD nodded, and Vin turned and hurried out of the room.  
  
"JD," A voice said, strained. JD jumped, and turned towards Anabelle.  
  
"Ana," he breathed, and he rushed over to Anabelle. Her head stirred slightly and JD grabbed her hand. She tried to sit up but JD gently pushed her back down. "Don't strain yourself," he said gently, his voice shaking in excitement. "Let me get the others," JD said, started to stand up.  
  
"No!," Anabelle said as strongly as she could. JD turned and walked back over to her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, and Anabelle just shook her head.  
  
"Let them go, I don't want to stop them," she said. "They have to find the coach," Anabelle said. "You stay," she said simply, laying back on the pillow. JD watched her, his heart filled with love for her.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked, and she sighed.  
  
"Like I got run over by a coach," she said. "Ace spooked at some thunder, and the last thing I remember is him rearing," she explained, then looked at JD worriedly. "Ace...where's Ace?" she said, sitting up quickly. The movement caused her to sway and fall back on the pillow rubbing her head. "Ow," she muttered.  
  
"Ace is okay he came back please don't do that," JD said in a rush, afraid that Anabelle might injure herself even more. Anabelle relaxed and glanced into JD's dark eyes. His heart leapt into his throat as he remembered what he had been saying at the bar. "Listen, Anabelle, about what I was saying at the bar..." JD started, afraid that if he didn't say what he had to say right then he may never try to again. However, Anabelle stopped him and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh...don't worry about it. I know what you were going to say, and I know about that whole incident. It wasn't your fault. I personally don't see how your bullet his Miss Anna, and I certainly don't blame you," Anabelle said. She quietly lowered her hand and smiled slightly at JD's astonished face,  
  
"But how...how'dya know?" he asked in extreme surprise.  
  
"My Nanna still hears from Ezra sometimes," Anabelle said. JD realized that Ezra must have mentioned the incident at the bank in one of his letters to Maude, his mother and Anabelle's Nanna. Still staring into Anabelle's eyes, JD leaned down and kissed her quickly.  
  
"I love you Ana," he said simply, holding her hand.  
  
"And I love you too JD," she replied. It was then that JD realized that everything was going to be alright. The storm had passed, and the sky was clearing for the people of Four Corners. 


	7. Chapter Six: Kisses and Gunshots

Back on the trail, Vin had picked up the trail of the wagon once again. As he trotted through the mist, the clouds suddenly parted and the sunlight finally shone through on the beaten and soaked earth.  
  
"A good omen," Josiah said solemnly, riding up next to Vin. Vin nodded, looking at Josiah for just a second before returning his attention to the landscape. "Vin, we're all worried about her too," Josiah said, but Vin made no response. "Vin," Josiah said, and the tracker shook his head and breathed in shakily.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his eyes scanning the horizon and grounds severely, but Josiah knew that half of his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Vin, it's okay," Josiah said, and Vin's shoulders drooped.  
  
"She's been through so much lately....I just wonder if these last events will be too much for her," Vin said. "She was something different 'round here, y'know? Like, a light in the darkness," Vin said before his voice trailed off. Suddenly a gunshot echoed off the surrounding canyons and Vin and Josiah ducked.  
  
"Over there!" Chris shouted, wheeling his horse around. Vin whirled in the saddle and saw far off a coach galloping away from them. It was hard to see, as it had been far away to begin with.  
  
As Buck, Chris, Ezra and Nathan galloped hard after the coach, Vin remained still in the saddle, aiming his gun. Josiah stayed with him, pulling his gun out also. Quickly Vin pulled the trigger, and he barely saw the dark figure on top of the coach snap backwards and fly off. There was screams and hoof beats in his ears and sweat and dust in his eyes, but somehow Vin managed to take down another man before he galloped after the coach.  
  
To their relief, Chris, Buck, Nathan and Ezra saw the two shooters get knocked down off of the coach, probably by Vin's bullets. The only person left was the driver.  
  
Ezra spurred his horse as it began to pull even with the coach. The driver saw him coming and started to turn the horses away from him. However, the horses were tired and Ezra's mount seemed to eat up the ground. In a flat up gallop, Ezra's horse pulled even with the pair of horses. Dropping the reins, Ezra jumped off his horse and collided with the driver, knocking his off the coach. The two men rolled out of the way of the pounding hooves and rolling wheels upon hitting the ground. Ezra looked at the Spanish man with utter rage in his eyes, and before the man even had a chance to move Ezra delivered a shattering blow to the mans jaw. The Spaniard lay lifeless and limp in his arms, and Ezra dropped him, standing up. Suddenly his heart clutched in fear as he saw the coach flying towards the edge of the canyon.  
  
Buck, Nathan, and Chris also saw this. There was a little girl, a boy, and an older woman looking out of the coach, screaming. Josiah suddenly joined the trio and saw their problem.  
  
"Guys, go get the family. I'm gonna cut these horses free," Chris shouted as he spurred his horse. Buck, Nathan and Josiah followed closely behind him. Buck reached the wagon first, and he held his hand out to the little girl. Although his horse was galloping strongly, Buck had managed to get close enough to the coach that he could touch her hand. Frightened, the little girl pulled away and clutched her mothers skirt. Her mother hugged her and looked at Buck with fear in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay," Buck said in his most soothing voice. "We're friends of Anabelle," he said, and the lady and children smiled at him. Apparently the family was the one that Anabelle had known. "Come on," he said, reaching out for the girl. Dropping the reins, Buck held his arms out. The girl looked at her mother, then hopped into Buck's arms. Buck grabbed her and swerved the horses violently. The girl screamed but Buck clung tightly to her as he galloped away from the coach.  
  
As soon as Buck left, Nathan galloped up and helped the boy off of the coach. There were no problems with that; the boy had been agile and trusting. However, the mother was frightened, and the cliff was getting dangerously close. Suddenly Josiah rode up and said something in a deep voice and language that Nathan didn't understand. The women gasped and smiled. She let go of the coach's open door, and Josiah quickly grabbed her. The movement almost caused him to loose his balance, but he managed to turn the horses. There was less two hundred feet left to the cliff.  
  
Chris quickly pulled closer to the ever tiring but terrified horses, and suddenly jumped on to the backs of the closer one. He landed a bit off, and had to quickly heave himself up by the leather straps to keep from being trampled or kicked. Once he regained his balance, Chris abruptly pulled out a knife sliced through the leather straps that held the horses to any part of the wagon. Once they were free Chris grabbed the bridle of the horse on the left and turned it sharply to the right. The horse wheeled around, and it's companion had to follow. In a cloud of dust, the horses began to gallop away from the cliff with Chris still on one of their backs. With less then 50 feet of solid land left, the coach skidded, flipped over sideways, and shot off the edge of the cliff. Ezra and Vin joined the other men as Nathan checked the family over. Looking at Chris, Ezra smiled for the first time in many many hours. All was safe once again.  
  
*******  
  
One week later....  
  
"Anabelle!" Nathan scolded, grabbing the water bucked away from her. Anabelle just smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh Nathan, I'm fine. I can carry it," she insisted, but Nathan held the buckets away.  
  
"You shouldn't even be out of bed yet," he said, feeling her forehead. "Well, at least it feels like the temperature's gone," he said. "Why don't you go get some breakfast with the guys. I'll feed Ace," Nathan offered. Anabelle nodded in agreement, and Nathan patted her shoulder as she walked by.  
  
When she walked into the boarding room, she was greeted by six smiling faces. "Hi Ana!" Ezra called, standing up to hug his daughter. "You're feeling of good health this morning, I hope?" he said, looking into her eyes. Anabelle nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, father. Nathan took good care of me," she said, and Buck snickered.  
  
"Just Nathan?" he asked slyly, elbowing JD. JD turned bright red and lowered his hat over his eyes. Anabelle laughed and walked over to JD.  
  
"Well, everyone took good care of me. Not just Nathan....or JD," she added, putting his arms around her neck. The others smiled, especially Ezra. It was good for him to see his daughter so happy and in love, and he knew that JD would take good care of her.  
  
"How are the Karlens?" Vin asked, and Anabelle smiled, looking at him.  
  
"They're all well. They returned home yesterday, since they were a little shaken up by the whole ordeal," Anabelle said. there was a moment of silence as all eyes turned to her. "I've been meaning to thank you men. For everything. For saving me, for saving my friends, and for helping me find my father," she said, taking Ezra's hand as he walked over. She smiled up at him, and Ezra kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well now, it was mostly Vin," Nathan admitted, and Josiah and Chris nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I see," Anabelle said, breaking from her fathers embrace and walking over to where Vin stood. She looked into his eyes, and then leaned up and kisses his cheek. "Thank you Vin," she said sincerely. "I don't know how to repay you," she said and Vin blushed.  
  
"Ah, it was nothing, Anabelle," he said shyly, and Anabelle smiled.  
  
"Come on, a free breakfast for Anabelle. All you can eat, we'll pay!" Buck said, and the other men nodded in agreement. Anabelle laughed.  
  
"All right, thank you," she said. JD got up and pulled out a chair next to him. Anabelle said down daintily, hold her head high. "Why thank you young man," she said haughtily, in a fake royal voice. Then she cracked up laughed as he pulled the chair back then pushed it towards the table. She grabbed his had and hid it under the table before he managed to wrestle it away from her. Ezra laughed at they young couple's antics, and the other men joined in. Soon the room was filled with laughter and happy voices and clinking glasses. As the seven men sat round Anabelle, she smiled and laughed with them, her eyes clearing and her spirit soaring to heights only reached in the calm after the storm. She was once again whole, new, stronger. Once again, Anabelle was part of a family. 


End file.
